What a waste
by bloodimari246
Summary: Max is the princess of the angels. Along with a terrible past, she has a powerful darkness inside her that is constantly battling with the powerful brightness inside her. Then she meets the new army general, fang. Will he carry her into the light, or will she drag him into the darkness? I dont think im good at summaries. 1st story.
1. 11 yrs ago

~11 YEARS AGO~

Finally. I've caught her. It took five years, but I've finally caught her.

"Yes, sir. Its taken many lives and many time, but we've finally gotton subject 904." Said the scientist, smiling evilly down at the object on the operating table. Darn, talking outloud again.

"Yes. First objective. Cut off its wings. It wont get away this time. And please hurry. They are hurting my eyes. And do something about its halo. Everything about it is too bright. But it wont be very bright for long. It is my child after all." He said.

"Sir. But it is also her spawn. It will never be all dark." The scientist said.

"Just get it done. I want them gone by the morning. And get it a hat or something. Then begin the tests. I want this subject to last. Make it work hard. Harder than the others." he said.

"Sir." The scientist said, getting the appropriate tools out.

"Don't forget to bind it down." He said, walking out. He'd see how long his daughter could last with the pain. He hoped it would Last longer than the other subjects.

~MAX POV~

I woke up sore, uncomfortable. The bed was hard, my back ached, the room around me smelled like rubbing alchohol, blood, and plastic. I opened my eyes and immediately shut them, the light blinding me. I tried fo reach up and cover my face, but I couldnt move. I squinted down, looking atthe velcro binding me tothe table. I looked around, my calmnes deteriorating quickly.

I struggled, trying not to whine. I cant cry, cant cry. Im not a baby. Im five years old, i should be able to keep the tears in. The door opened, showing a man probably in his late 20s.

"Hello, Maximum. Do you know who I am? Of course not. I am the lord of the dark angels. My name is jebediah. You may call me jeb while you are here. I am also your father. Oh, your mother didn't tell you?I shouldnt be surprised. I never thought she would tell You, but it still comes as a surprise. I am talking quite a bit aren't I? I'm sure you have a couple questions."he said, sitting down in a chair next to the table, looking at me expectantly.

"Where's my mother?" I ask.

"She's at her home. Probably freaking out, not knowing where you are."He answered, smiling.

"What's wrong with my wings?" I asked, starting to panic. I couldn't feel them. All I could feel was am extreme pain flaring in my back.

"Theyre gone, sweetheart."He said with a wicked smile. "I've gotton rid of them. You won't get away this time."

~9 YEARS AGO~

"You've found her?! What are we waiting for?! Lets get going! I want my daughter back pronto. Ill come with you all." She said, anxious to leave.

"My queen, we mustn't leave now. We have to make sure they have no leads on us." The general said.

"I DO NOT CARE! I am going to get my daughter back at this moment, with or without an army." She said, frustrated at his resistance. Why couldn't he understand the urgency of getting her baby back? Its been two years, for gods sake.

"Yes, ma'am. I will get the army prepared. We will await your signal." He said.

"We'll leave as soon as they are ready." She said and led the army out twenty long minutes later. Its time to get her baby back.

She kicked the door open and stepped over the people she had knocked out to get inside.

"You six. Go with the queen and get the princess back. The rest, fan out. Take out anyone who gets In between you and our target. You're good to go, ma'am."

"Thank you." She said, then ran off in the direction of the holding rooms. She had had and hour to memorize the building on the way there. She knew it like the back of her hand. She ran in front of the six soldiers, slaying anyone in her way.

Finally she made it to the room of subject 904. She pushed the door open, immediately killing everyone in the room she could reach. When her and the soldiers had finished everyone off, she looked to the metal table set in the middle of the room. There was a small shape with a blanket draped over it, covering it entirely.

She cautiously walked over to the table. She reached her hand out and tugged the blanket off, immediately crying out a pitiful sob. There she was. Her baby. She was paper thin. She could see her cheek bones. She was strapped to the table by velcro bands. She quickly tugged off the straps and pulled her daughter inter her arms.

Max whimpered a little and the queen gasped, gripping her softly. Then, with her daughter in her arms and tears running down her face, she ran from the place, promising her daughter it would be alright. She would keep her safe.

A/N Ill add the official 1st chapter now. This was just the pre-thingie. Its my first story so... yeah, ill add the next one XP ~MARI


	2. present day

~PRESENT DAY~

I lay on a table made of metal, my wrists and ancles bound as well as my waist. I struggle against the bonds and a deep laugh fills the room. A shadow in the corner becoming more defined. Becoming the shadow of a slim man. I scream and struggle harder, waiting. I know something will happen and soon. But I dont remember. I cant remember.

I sit up, gasping. The same thing happens everynight. I have a terrible dream, I wake up drenched in sweat, and I cant remember the dream. Every time I try to remember, my head feels like its splitting apart, like it does now. I sighed, giving up and got up to get dressed, and

yawned. I didnt get much sleep. I only sleep once every couple of days. When I do, i need to sleep for a long time. But I ususally dont because of the dreams. I got dressed im my usual get up. Black sweatshirt, skinny jeans, red converse. Oh, cant forget the hat. Not a lot of people like to see my halo. It frightens them. Its appearently too bright, and im too powerful for their liking.

Yeah, right. Ive bearly come into any powers. The usual telekinesis. A little more powerful than others. Thats it.

I put on a black beanie with a yellow winking smiley- face on it, cutting off all light in my dark bedroom. I walked out of the door, shutting it behind me. I walked into the huge dining room that only me, my mother and my sister use during breakfast. I grabbed a Cinnamon roll off of the table and picked up my back pack from the floor by my chair.

"Good morning, Max." My sister, Ella, said as she waddled past me and dropped down in her chair. I walked by her on my way to the door leading to the front hall.

I patted her on the head saying, "Good morning, Ella."

"Is that all you'll eat, Max?" My mother said. I just nodded and kept walking. "What a shame. I made a whole new batch of chocolate chip cookies, and I dont think me and Ella can eat them all alone.i guess we'll just have to throw them away. Oh, no. We could give them away. Yes, what a great plan."

I sat down, pulling the huge plate of cookies I had missed when I passed the table to my chest, shoving six in my mouth. My mother smirked and stole one. I scowled at her, shoving my face with cookies. Oh, sooooo goooood. Sigh.

The cookies were gone in mere seconds. When they were, a plate filled with scrambled eggs and bacon alid imfront of me. I smiled at my mom and dug in. The bacon and eggs were gone quicker than the cookies. Another plate was set infront of me the second I finished. I smiled and ate. When I finnished I stood up and walked over to my mom, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks. Bye." I said, heading out of the room, into the front hall.

"Be careful!" My mother called. Yeah yeah. I was making my way to the main hall in the middle of town to attend a meeting my mother couldn't. Or, rather, just didnt feel like going. I, being the eldest, have to attend the things my mother didnt want to. It wasnt often. Im not the most reliable person when you want me to be. Especially not when you want me to be serious.

Anyway, I was making my way down to the main hall, across the buildings. Yes, I jump from bulding to buliding. Its more interesting . Anyway. I jumed to the next building and stopped short. The building I was about to leap onto was in flames. Half of it was already ashes. I looked down to see a boy. Tall, wearing all black, hoodie up. He was standing there, watching the flames.

He was tense, angry. It was easy to tell by his stance. He wasnt moving a muscle. Two guards ran up to the building, yelling at the boy. I knew those two. They were the most lazy and rude guards we had. They worked at the main hall most of the time. They must have been on their way there for the meeting.

"Whats going on?! Why is the greenhouse on fire?!" The tallest one, Bill, said.

The guy shrugged. "I dont know. I just got here." Ha said in a deep voice. It was raspy, like he didn't use it much. The two guards looked at each other before surging forward, gripping the guy on his upper arms.

"Come on kid, we're going to take you to the queen." Mike, the short one, said.

"That wont be nessasary, gentleman." I said, grabbing their attention. They all looked up at me, including the guy that I didnt know. Weird. I know almost everyone. And everyone knows me. Except for him apparently. No recognition showed in his eyes as it did in the guard's.

"Ma'am. You should keep heading for the meeting. We're just taking him to the meeting with us to tell the queen what happened here." Bill said.

"The queen will not be attending the meeting today. That is why I am going. And I do beleive he said he didnt start the fire. Isn't that right, sir?" I asked, finally placing my attention on his gorgeous face. Oh my god, forget I just said that.

"Yes." He said, nodding. Mike frowned, hitting the back of the guys head. I jumped off the 20 foot tall building, landing perfectly on my feet. I guess that counts as a power, right? The two guards stared at me, their eyes huge, surprised.

"There. I beleive him, so let him go." I said, advancing on them. The guards swallowed, obviously torn in between running or standing their ground.

"I dont think thats the best idea, miss. He could be dangerous." Bill said. Idiot.

"Are you telling me that you think I cant take him? Please, guards. Dont make jokes. Not that you couldnt hold your own,"I said, glancing at the dude. "Release him immediately." I said, staring at the guards.

They backed off, letting him go. "We will advise the queen of this." Bill said, backing up.

"You do that. Im sure she'll want to hear about the greenhouse. We kind of need it for sustenance." I said, an obvious dismissal in my voice. They nodded, turned, and walked off toward the main hall. As soon as they were around the corner, I turned to the dude and smiled a small smile.

"Hello. I apologize on the account of those idiots. I mean...yeah, idiots. Im Max, by the way." I sais, nodding at him.

"Nick Walker. I didnt burn the building." He said quietly.

"I know. I know when people are telling the truth. I have had a lot of practice with being able to tell the difference between truth and false. Were you going some where?" I asked, staring at the smoldering building. We have plenty more, but this will send us off track. I sighed. I'll have a lot of things to deal with at the meeting.

"I was on my way to the meeting." He said, surprising me. Only officials and high class were allowed at these meetings.

"Then I shall walk with you. Usually I just use the rooftops to get places, but someone ruined my route." I said, scowling in distaste.

"You dont have to talk all formally. Im not anyone important that you need to act infront of." He said, surprising me again. Thats not common. At all.

"You sure do seem important. I mean, why else would you attend the council meeting? You dont seem old enough to be on the council." I said, looking at the street we were walking on. Clean, organized.

"I could say the same about you." He said, looking at me.

"You'll find out what I do when we get there, I guess." I said, looking at the ground infront of my feet. We didn't say anything after that, walking in comfortable silence. We walked into the meeting room. It was full of chatter. I nodded at him, walking to the head of the table. I sat down, looking around the big table to see him staring at me with a confused expression. I smiled a tiny smile at him. Not a very confident smile.

His eyes sparked in recognition, darkened, and he looked away. This is why I cant make friends. They do one of two things. (1) they want to be best friends to get popular. (Usually chicks.) (2) they get all akward and dont want to be friends. I dont know why he would get ANGRY, but whatever.

I cleared my throat, the room going silent. "Goodmorning. I apologize for being late. Oh, by the way, june, you should get some of your men to the greenhouse on sixth. It's burned down."

I sat there, no expression on my face, waiting patiently for the extremely loud room to quiet down. June, the fire cheif, got up and walked to the corner of the room, taking out one of her walkie talkies. I held up a hand and the room went silent in mere seconds.

"I do not know the details. It was in flames when I was on my way here. That is why Mr. Walker and I were late. Do not ask questions, because I do not know the answers. Now, to start the meeting. Would someone please tell me what is going on." I said, looking around the room.

Eberyone had gone silent. It was obvious they were hoping my mom would be here. They dont trust me yet. If ever. I heard a sigh and I looked over to angel, looking adound the room at everyone.

"Pansies. We have sensed an enormous amount of dark power in the city, getting powerful by day. We have also sensed a large amount of power trying to find a way INTO the city. Not nearly as large as the one inside, but still large." She would be the one to speak to me without holding back. She's the army general. She controls all of our troops. She's looks as sweet as an angel, but shes actually quite brutal. When it comes to the army, of course. Also, she's fourteen years old. Creepy, huh? She scares me sometimes.

'I scare most people.' Oh, right. She can read minds. And speak into them. But shes my favorite.

'Your my favorite too.' She said I my head. I smiled over at her. Then remembered we were talking about dark powers and sobered up.

"Did you sense where the power was from? Inside the city and out." I asked her.

"Outside, it moves around. I cant track it because it keeps going to different locations. I havent checked the one inside the city since early this morning." She said, frustrated.

"Check the inside one. Id like to know where it is now, if you dont mind." I said, gesturing to her. She nodded and closed her eyes. Her head was bowed, and she didnt move for sevral moments except for the occasional twitch of an eye or finger. Her head flew up to stare at Nick. Then at me. Her face was a mask of horror.

"I dont know. Whats going on? That doesnt make sense. No, thats not it. I dont get it. Whats going on?" She rambled, looking between me and Nick, back and forth. She started mumbling to her self, ignoring the rest of us.

"Okaaaay... while she works on that, lets get on with the rest of the meeting." I said, and the meeting went on as planned, except for the occational mutter from Angel. It lasted two long hours, although nothing was as serious as the fire or the dark powers.

Now for my own problems. I swear to god if Nick doesnt quit glaring at me I'm going to set something on fire. Metaphorically, of course. Sorta.

**A/N Ok, so I put the official first chapter up. So, since its 2:48 in the morning, im gonna take a really long nap. Night lovelies... or morning? Idk. Later. XP ~mari**


End file.
